


Yeah Sleep A Little Deeper(Til It All Goes Black): Lee Jihoon

by sydneythefriendlyghost



Series: Long Live Queer Idols [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneythefriendlyghost/pseuds/sydneythefriendlyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon doesn't like parties, but he likes assholes even less. Soonyoung doesn't have a chill setting, and Jisoo is an actual angel.</p><p> </p><p>*Don't worry guys! this is pretty fluffy! :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah Sleep A Little Deeper(Til It All Goes Black): Lee Jihoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carbonorflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonorflame/gifts).



> just had this great idea for a cute soonhoon fic, so why not? it might become multichaptered if i come up with more ideas for drabble chapters. beta credit goes to dear sweet emma

Parties were never really Jihoon’s forte. Bright lights, smoke, alcohol and pounding bass tended to overwhelm him very quickly. It was hot, and he was sweaty, especially in the binder area, and he just really wanted to go home, goddammit. It was always Soonyoung’s fault. But it was Seokmin’s birthday, and even Jihoon didn’t want to stand him up.

      He wove gently through the crowds, looking for a familiar shock of white hair. When he spotted him across the room, he quickly shouldered past several couples and a few dancers to get to him. When he arrived, he pushed his arm under Soonyoung’s and wrapped it around his waist.

“Soonyoung, hyung.” He panted, completely out of breath, and the tight black spandex wrapped around his lungs was only exaggerating it. The older boy immediately looked away from his conversation with Seokmin and Jisoo, his face lighting up when he saw him.

“Jihoonie! Where were you? You left for the bathroom twenty minutes ago!” Jihoon perched on the stool next to his boyfriend and put his elbows on the table to help hoist himself up higher.

“Ah the line was so long, I just gave up. But I’m really tired can we go home?” Jisoo had turned to the two across from him, listening.

“You should go home and get some rest, Jihoon ah. I know parties aren’t your thing.” He smiled sweetly, and Jihoon made a mental note to thank him for that later.

     “Let me go pay with Jeonghan, I’ll be right back.” Soonyoung hopped off the barstool and padded over to the bar where their two bartending friends were working. Jeonghan laughed and blew a few hairs out of his face, while Seungcheol untied his hair tie, causing the rest of it to fall down around his shoulders. They mock argued, while Soonyoung looked on bemusedly.

      That was one thing Jihoon was always jealous of. Jeonghan had kept his long hair and still wore make up, even after transitioning, and he still looked perfectly masculine, while Jihoon himself still got catcalled and misgendered and called “pretty” everyday. He didn’t understand why Jeonghan was able to pull it off so well.

        “Hey, you ready to head?” Soonyoung reappeared with their jackets and handed his to him. He shook Jihoon out of his train of thought.

        “Yeah let's go. Too fucking loud.” He waved goodnight to Seokmin and Jisoo, and pretended not to notice his boyfriend pointing to him and whispering “Grumpy old man.” to their friends. Jisoo at least had the good grace to hide his giggles with the back of his hand. He stage whispered to Soonyoung. “Yah my hyungs are so mean.” While Seokmin grabbed his chest in fake horror as they left.

          They weaved through the crowds to the doors, and pushed them open, out into the cold night air.

          As they walked, Soonyoung told him excitedly about all the things that he had missed in the 20 minutes he’d been gone. Which, overall, was a surprising amount.

          Sometime between leaving the bar and reaching their current point, they had connected their hands and began swinging them between them. Slowly, they came to a halt. Jihoon looked around to see if anyone was in the vicinity, before leaning up on his tip toes and kissing Soonyoung on the mouth. The older’s eyes fluttered closed and they stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the closeness of the chaste kiss.

            Soon, Jihoon got tired of balancing and he dropped down flat to his feet. Soonyoung pulled him in tightly, pressing himself to him as Jihoon rested his head on his shoulder. It was quiet around, so Jihoon closed his eyes and enjoyed inhaling the familiar scent of Soonyoung, liking being close. He pressed his lips to the older’s neck experimentally, watching for the reaction. Soonyoung tilted his head to give him better access, almost subconsciously.

      Jihoon nuzzled his face into the crook of Soonyoung’s neck, kissing gently across the juncture of neck and shoulder. The older reached over and intertwined their fingers inside his coat pocket. Suddenly Jihoon pulled back for a moment, giving another cursory glance over the sidewalk. Then he sucked gently on Soonyoung’s neck, causing the white haired man to let out a puff of breath and pull away completely.

        “We should really get home.” Something of a smirk in his eyes made Jihoon shiver, so he placed his arm around his waist and they continued towards his apartment. The air was sharp against their eyes and mouths, leaving their noses the same color as Jihoon’s hair. The pair stumbled along in the night, joking around and smiling, not too cold and sharing body heat. Their colored heads of hair bobbed along in the semidarkness, sweet and domestic. They were only a block away from Jihoon’s apartment when they were stopped by a voice behind them.

“Yo bro your girls got a nice ass. No tits though, what a shame.” Jihoon jumped in surprise when a fellow student walked past and put his hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder like they were friends. When he registered what the guy had said, he felt dread settle heavy in his stomach. Soonyoung dropped Jihoon’s hand and stepped forward, shaking off the other man as well.

What the fuck did you just say?” He broadened his shoulders and his eyes glinted darkly. The stranger put up his hands in mock defense.

“Whoa, man, no need to freak out, just said your girl’s got a nice ass. Chill.” Jihoon shrank back again, his chest filling with panic, but Soonyoung just took another step forward.

“First of all, he’s not a fucking girl. Second of all, why would that be okay to say to anyone, regardless of gender? Back the fuck off.” He pointed a finger and jabbed it into the man’s chest to make a point.

“Hey man what’s your problem?” Soonyoung gaped in surprise, and the argument was starting to scare Jihoon a bit. Normally he was the more aggressive and dominant one, so seeing Soonyoung like this was terrifying.

“My problem? My problem?” He pulled his left arm back and was aiming a swing at the guy’s nose when he felt a tug at his right hand. Jihoon had grabbed it and intertwined their fingers again, and looking firmly into his eyes.

“Not worth fucking up your hand. He’s an asshole, let’s just go home.”

“But-”

“Please.” Soonyoung saw the stress apparent in Jihoon’s eyes, so he lowered his arm slowly.

      “Aish.” He grabbed tighter to the younger’s hand and pulled him past the angry man. As soon as they were out of earshot, Jihoon looked down at his feet. They quietly shuffled the remaining half a block to his apartment.

       “I’m feeling pretty shitty. Not really in the mood anymore. Can we just sleep?” He gently toed at the dirt under the mat at his doorstep, feeling guilty for ruining the mood. Soonyoung fumbled with the keys to open the door and smiled his trademark eye smile, nudging Jihoon with his shoulder playfully.

       “Yeah. Absolutely. I’m sorry. Do you want tea?” He pushed the door open with his elbow and pulled them inside, slamming it behind them. Soonyoung sauntered into the kitchen like he owned it, and started digging around for mugs.

        “Yeah, thanks.” Jihoon smiled softly and ducked into his bedroom to change clothes and take off his binder. Though it was often stressful to be without it, the tight pressure restricted his breathing. When he could finally breathe easily again, relief set in. He rummaged through his drawers and came up with one of Soonyoung’s old t-shirts and an old ratty sports bra. The only type of evening wear for him tonight, he mused. Perfect.

        “Here, I couldn’t find the peppermint, are you out? I made chamomile and- Okay please stop taking my clothes. What am I gonna wear? You’re half my size, I can’t wear yours.” Jihoon waved his arms and set the mug he was handed down on the night table before flopping into bed.

         “Remember that time Jeonghan and Jisoo hyung convinced you to wear some of my old volleyball shorts? Oh oh remember when Junhui hyung made you wear that old Hello Kitty shirt? It wasn't mine though, I think it was Minghao’s and it was so small and-” Soonyoung shoved his face into a pillow, groaning.

          “Lee Jihoon, I swear to god if you bring that back up.” Jihoon giggled and spotted an exposed strip of skin where Soonyoung’s shirt had ridden up in his embarrassed fit. He slowly leaned over and danced his fingers over it, raising goosebumps and causing the older to jump. “Yah! Brat!” Soonyoung removed his face from the pillow and stared sadly at his boyfriend. “Disrespectful.” He sniffed and hopped off the bed and into the bathroom.

          “You’re a dick!” He called at blonde’s retreating back.

          “At least I have a dick.” Soonyoung muttered as he searched for his floss. Jihoon made a face, even though he couldn’t see him.

          “Low blow hyung, low blow.” Soonyoung shrugged and made faces around his toothbrush as he got ready for bed. Jihoon had to work to stifle another escaping laugh as some toothpaste foam leaked down his chin and he pouted sadly at his reflection.

          While Soonyoung was changing into pajamas, Jihoon sipped on the tea quietly, feeling his nerves calm. It was so warming, and at just the right moment to have effect. Just when his eyes began to droop, the blonde reappeared wearing boxers and another t-shirt. He bounced down onto the bed, landing on his stomach and propping his head up on one hand.

          “I’m sorry.” Jihoon eyed the elder out of the corner of his eye.

          “Mmm?” The pink haired boy raised an eyebrow and hummed.

          “I was defending your honor.” Jihoon smiled and leaned over again. Soonyoung pecked him on the lips, and pulled away to chug his tea in gulps. It was still hot enough that steam was rising off of it.

          “I know you were. Doesn’t that hurt?” Soonyoung just grinned wildly, winking at Jihoon and making him blush.

          “Nope. Cmon lets sleep.” Soonyoung beckoned, and Jihoon crawled into his arms, tucking his head against his chest. Soonyoung turned off the light. Carefully they rearranged themselves until their legs were tangled and their arms were wound tight against the opposite chest. Jihoon breathed in the scent of Soonyoung’s cologne, his deodorant and his weird ass fruit flavored toothpaste(he claimed it tasted better, but it just made him smell like artificial strawberry a lot of the time). But when Soonyoung placed a gentle kiss against the crown of Jihoon’s head, he squeaked and fisted his hands in the fabric of the others shirt.

          “I love you.” Soonyoung mumbled into his hair. Jihoon registered it sleepily and slurred out a clumsy response.

          “I love you too.” Slowly their breathing evened out and they fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
